


Dating Archie Andrews Would Include

by sirenbarnes



Series: Riverdale Imagines/Headcanons [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Riverdale, Sex, Smut, riverdale headcanon, riverdale headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes





	Dating Archie Andrews Would Include

 

  


 

 

  * Movie dates.
  * Romantic dates.
  * Listening to his music.
  * Running your fingers down his toned chest.
  * Milkshakes.
  * Dates at pop’s.
  * Kissing.
  * Archie kissing your cheek all the time.
  * Archie writing songs about you.
  * Flirting.
  * Sexting
  * Having sex in his room.
  * Having sex in your room.
  * His dad/ your mom catching you’s two in the act (awkward).
  * Going to his football game.
  * Making each other laugh and smile.
  * Making out.
  * Light fights.
  * Makeup sex.
  * Car sex.
  * Archie calling you, babe .
  * Spooning.
  * Archie eating you out.
  * Archie fingering you.
  * Giving Archie blowjobs.
  * Deep conversations.




End file.
